The Bleeping Of Haldir
by MayetraWolfking
Summary: In accordance with ff.net policies this fic has been edited for content and formatted to fit your screen. Warning: Bleep It has Haldir, Celeborn, and Galadriel in it.


Title: The Bleeping Of Haldir  
  
Authors: May and Hedda

Website: http:torturedscribes.feybles.com  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien invented Middle Earth and all its denizens; we are only borrowing them and promise to return them in good working order. Our fan fiction is written for personal enjoyment only and we will not attempt to make any financial gain from this work.  
  
Haldir (bleep)Celeborn(bleep)Galadriel  
  
Timeline: AU/Pre-Lord of the Rings  
  
Author's Note: In accordance with the policies erected after 9/11 by FF.net, the following story had been edited for content and formatted to fit your computer screen. For information on where to find the unedited, writers' cut of this fiction please read to the end of the fic.  
  
Summary: Haldir has earned quite a reputation among the Marchwardens, Galadriel decides something must be done about him and turns to Celeborn for help.

Galadriel stormed into Celeborn's study and began to pace its length. "You must do something about Haldir! His behavior has gotten worse. I spent the morning comforting three of his bleep and Elbereth knows how many more will be waiting for me this afternoon."  
  
Celeborn turned his attention away from the missive he was reading and studied his wife. Her face was flushed and she was in a high state of agitation. He had been her life partner long enough to know that she would not let this situation die, he would have no choice but to deal with the young Captain of the Marchwardens. "Well my dear, exactly how do you propose I should deal with him? Obviously, the talk you had with him last season did little to curb his bleep bleep."  
  
Galadriel shot her husband a seething look and continued to pace. Her brow furrowed as she discarded one suggestion after another. In exasperation, she answered, "Haldir is like a child who bleep his bleep without any consideration to their worth. We have spared the rod and in consequence he has become spoiled with little thought to the feelings of others." Galadriel paused as a solution to the problem presented itself. "Perhaps it is time someone taught Haldir a lesson about what it means to be bleep for the bleep of bleep."  
  
Celeborn raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his wife's suggestion. Noting the bleep gleam in her eyes, he asked, "You wish me to bleep him in bleep then?"  
  
"I have more than your bleep in mind for young Haldir, for I feel that only you could bleep him without bleeping his bleep."  
  
Celeborn chuckled, "So do you bleep to bleep or do you bleep only to bleep?"  
  
"He is quite bleepable but for now I will remain at a distance, confidant in your bleep to bleep him."  
  
She crossed the room and lightly bleeped him on the bleep, "Try not to bleep him too much, my bleep."  
  
Haldir crossed the bridge as he made his way to Celeborn's private gardens. He had received the summons during the morning meal much to his irritation. Haldir had already bleeped out his latest bleep and was looking forward to the bleep.  
  
He passed through the opening of the high hedge that surrounded the gardens and made his way along the footpath to the glade in the center. The morning sun had yet to dry the dew and it glistened like stars set amid a field of green. The heady scent of newly bloomed flowers filled the air and Haldir idly wondered if he might find a way to bleep the gardens for his own bleep bleep. The bleep thought of bleep one of his bleep in the forbidden gardens of his lord sent a bleeped bleep to his bleep.  
  
He entered the inner sanctum of Celeborn's retreat and paused to survey the landscape. A small pond sat in the center fed by a brook, which sang merrily as flowed along. Beyond the pool was a small circle of willow trees that swayed lightly in the morning breeze. Flowers dotted the glade floor adding bright splashes of color. Beneath the willows, Celeborn sat upon a bench, seemingly lost in thought. Haldir crossed to an archway of willow branches and waited to be recognized.  
  
He stood for many long moments watching Celeborn turn a small, funnel- shaped, purple flower in his hands. Haldir knew Celeborn was aware of his presence but still his liege ignored him. Shifting his weight, he cleared his throat. "My Lord, you wished to speak to me?"  
  
Celeborn cast a glacial look at the impatient Elf before turning his attention to the field of flowers beyond the pond. "Do you know what the Moon Daisy means in the Language of Flowers?"  
  
Haldir remained silent for he knew by Celeborn's tone, his Lord had not really expected an answer.  
  
"It is the flower that represents patience." Celeborn gave Haldir a meaningful glance before continuing. "You can convey many ideas and thoughts by simply using the appropriate fauna. For example, the Kingscup is presented to one who is childish or ungrateful. Then there is the Thorn Apple, which is used to imply that the recipient can be deceitfully charming."  
  
Celeborn stood and faced Haldir, lifting the flower he was holding so that it was level with Haldir's gaze. "And this is Bitter Cress, Galadriel gifted me with it this morning. Do you know what it means?"  
  
Haldir swallowed for he did not like where this conversation was leading. Remaining optimistic, he answered, "I would think that it signifies bleep bleep, for it was a gift from your lady bleep."  
  
Celeborn smiled bitter and shook his head. "No Haldir, it means parental error. For I have been lax in correcting your aberrant behavior."  
  
Haldir paled for he definitely did not like where this conversation was going. "My Lord, have I failed you somehow in my duties as Marchwarden?"  
  
"Do not be coy with me child. You know very well what I am referring too. Your bleeps are bleep and you have left a score of bleeped bleeps scattered throughout the city. You have tested Galadriel's edicts one time too many and now she has left it to me to see you bleeped."  
  
Haldir hung his head; he would probably have to serve an extra season on the Northern Fences. It wouldn't be to great a hardship for there were several new Marchwardens he bleeped to get to bleep bleep.  
  
"The choice is yours Haldir, you may either bleep yourself bleep my bleeps or bleep forward and bleep the bleep of the bleep."  
  
Haldir's head snapped up as the last of Celeborn's remarks registered. "What?"  
  
"I said, 'You will bleep my bleep on your bleep, for if you act like a spoiled child you will be bleeped as one. The choice is yours, bleep my bleeps or bleep bleep and bleep the bleep.'"  
  
Haldir could hardly believe that his Lord would suggest such a thing. Sighing at the absurdity of being bleeped as if he were an Elfling, he bleeped and bleeped the bleep of the bleep. Hoping that Celeborn bleep make his 'bleep' quick, he let his mind wander to his bleepest bleep. He was a fresh-faced new recruit with a bleep bleep bleep; Haldir couldn't wait to bleep his bleep bleep.  
  
Haldir was so lost in his thoughts that when Celeborn let bleep his first bleep he bleeped, more from surprise at the bleepness of the bleep than from bleep bleep. Celeborn, however, was just getting bleepedup and by the bleep bleep; Haldir bleep and quickly bleeped bleeping the bleep.  
  
"I thought that something like this might happen." Celeborn bleeped a shocked Haldir and bleep him around once again. Bleeping both of Haldir's bleeps he bleeply bleep them together before Haldir could think to resist. "You will bleep to my bleep. I am your liege in all things. If you cannot accept my bleeps than you are not worthy to lead the Guardians of Lórien."  
  
Celeborn paused and let this sink in before he continued. "Do you bleep?"  
  
Haldir's head was spinning as the realization that this would not be a simple bleep as he had first thought. Pride of his position as the Captain of the Marchwardens warred with the bleeption of being bleepen by his lord. Pride won the silent argument and Haldir nodded his acceptance.  
  
"You have bleep me once in this and you will not a second time." Celeborn bleeped around Haldir and bleeped the bleeps to his bleepings. "You will remember this well, young one, for my bleep will bleep the bleep of your bleep without the benefit of cloth to bleep it."  
  
Celeborn took a seat on the bench and bleeped Haldir bleep over his bleeps. Bleeping a bleep into the bleep of Haldir's bleepings, he bleeply bleeped them bleep.  
  
Much to his bleep, as Haldir's bleep bleep slid bleep and bleeped against the silk of Celeborn's bleep, it bleeped and began to bleep. Haldir held his breath in anticipation of the bleep to bleep but was bleeped when he bleep instead the bleep bleep of Celeborn's bleep as it bleep across his bleeped bleeps.  
  
"You are bleep." Celeborn said in a bleepy voice.  
  
Haldir was just bleeping to bleep that he might possible be able to bleep the bleeps when Celeborn's first bleep bleep his bleep bleep. He bleeped his bleep, refusing to bleep out and further add to his bleep. Celeborn noted with bleep that Haldir appeared to be bleeping his bleep, however the boy would have to bleep at some point because this was a bleep not to be bleeped out bleeply. "You might as well bleep, Little One. I would not want you to bleep out in the midst of this, for then we would have to begin anew."  
  
Haldir forced himself to take a breath. His bleep bleeped against the soft silk of Celeborn's raiment again as he offered a silent prayer Elbereth that this bleep would end.  
  
Soft bleeps bleeped across his bleep but a bleeping bleep soon bleeped the bleep bleeps that bleep as Celeborn's bleep bleep once more.  
  
It was almost too much. The bleeping of his bleep, the incalculable bleep of bleep. Worse yet, it seemed that in retaliation for his silence Celeborn had bleeped to increase the bleep of his bleeps. Tears misted Haldir's eyes. This wasn't fair. It truthfully was becoming uncomfortable. His bleep had begun to bleep of its own accord and Celeborn's bleep only bleeped bleep to the bleep.  
  
Celeborn was impressed at the sheer tenacity of the Elf across his bleeps. Although his bleep bleep bleeps had bleeped a bleepy bleep he remained silent. It was time to bleep to new bleep. On the next bleep Celeborn bleeply bleeped the flight of his bleep so that when it finally bleep it bleep between Haldir's bleep and his bleep. This brought out the bleeped bleep Celeborn had been bleeping, as Haldir was unable to bleep his bleep of bleep.  
  
Tears spilled forth from Haldir's eyes of their own accord and he was unable to stop his sobs of bleep and bleep. He bleeped in preparation for the next bleep and was bleeped to feel his bleeps bleep. He allowed Celeborn to bleep him to a bleeping bleep. Haldir bleeped down to bleep up his bleeps but was bleeped when Celeborn bleeply bleeped him down to bleep upon his bleep.  
  
Celeborn contemplated the younger Elf. His face was highly bleeped and wet from his tears. He was sniffling forlornly and tears continued to fall.  
  
"Hush young one." Celeborn stated firmly as he wiped at Haldir's tears. "Your bleep and bleeping but pale in comparison to the bleep that you have bleeped to the bleeps of bleeps."  
  
Haldir rubbed an arm across his face. "I understand My Lord. Your lesson has been well learned."  
  
"Has it little one? I only look upon a slightly petulant child who seeks to escape any further penance. While I bleep greatly to believe your admission. You only tell me what I wish to hear. You have not yet begun to bleep the bleep that bleepless bleep can cause. For if you were truly repentant you would have heeded Galadriel's warning about your bleep and we would not be where we are right now."  
  
"What must I bleep to bleep myself my Lord?" Haldir looked bleeply at Celeborn.  
  
"Show me that you have learned 'my' lesson well. "Celeborn sat back and contemplated his charge. There were no doubts in his mind that the young pup was already bleeping to try to bleep him instead of leaving. Therefore, he was not surprised when Haldir bleep and bleeply bleeped. He continued to bleep Haldir through bleeped bleep marveling at how truly bleep he bleep. He was bleeping to thoroughly bleep bleeping the arrogant young Elf and he silently thanked Galadriel for bleeping him with such a bleepful bleep.  
  
Haldir bleeply bleeped his bleeps before bleeping to his bleeps between Celeborn's bleeps. He had long bleeped a secret bleep for his Lord but never before had the bleepy to bleep upon bleep. He bleepy bleeped Celeborn's bleeps and bleeped the bleeps to his bleeps.  
  
Haldir had oft heard tales of how bleep Celeborn bleep but in fact that is all that they were. Before him was bleep. Never in his seasons had he seen such a breathtaking sight. He moved forward fully intent on luring Celeborn into his bleep bleep.  
  
"Hold!"  
  
He froze at the sound of the Lady Galadriel's command. Fear curled in his stomach at the realization that she had caught him in such a bleeping bleep. He turned fear-stricken eyes towards Celeborn only to find his Lord regarding him with a bemused expression. Too late he realized that he had fallen into Celeborn's trap. Fear turned to panic for he knew that his punishment was far from over.  
  
"Tell me, Haldir, why must everything be a game with you? You were just punished for bleeping others into bleeping your bleeps. It fills my heart with sadness to see that even your Lord is naught but a bleep to you. You seek to bleep him only to the extent that you can establish bleep and bleep your bleep upon his bleep."  
  
Haldir rose quickly and sought to rebut Galadriel's words but was silenced by a mere glance from her.  
  
"Do not seek to deceive me, boy. For even if I could not see the truth of my words reflected in your eyes, the tales of woe from your countless bleeps are well-known to Celeborn and I."  
  
Haldir looked as if he were a wild bird set to fly.  
  
"On your bleeps child. For you should bleep your Lord, and seek not only bleep bleep as is your wont."  
  
Haldir bleeped before Celeborn feeling very much like an ewe to the slaughter.  
  
Celeborn looked down upon his supplicant with a wry smile. "Never forget that I am your master. Your bleep and your bleep are ultimately dependant upon my will."  
  
Haldir's mouth went dry. The very thought of his Lady bleeping him to bleep her bleep while she bleeped was both nerve-wracking and bleeping at the same time. He reached forward and gently bleeped Celeborn's bleep in his bleep, waiting for against hope for a reprieve.  
  
"Do not delay my bleep, boy. I would feel your bleep bleep upon bleep."  
  
Haldir swallowed and tentatively bleeped the bleep of Celeborn's bleep with his bleep. He jumped as Celeborn laced his fingers though his hair and bleeped him bleep, silently bleeping him to bleep. He was no stranger to bleeping this form of bleep. How easy it was to close your eyes and concentrate on the feel of bleepen bleep against your bleep. To memorize its bleep, the delicate roadways of bleep and bleep, the bleep. It was as if a small piece of Aman had been presented to him. He traced patterns with his bleep and bleeped with his bleep, alert to every bleep and bleep from the Elf bleeping him bleep.  
  
Galadriel had watched through heavy lidded eyes as Haldir bleeped Celeborn. Despite the implications of his remarks to Haldir, she knew Celeborn would not seek to bleep his bleep between his full bleeps. Reaching into a pocket of her gown, she extracted a small vial of scented bleep and rolled it between her palms to bleep it.  
  
Haldir gently bleeped the bleep bleep at the bleep of Celeborn's bleep in an effort to push him closer to bleep. He was finding it difficult to continue his bleep; his bleep was beginning to bleep for Celeborn was much bleeper than any of his previous bleeps. He had just bleep Celeborn bleeply into his bleep, when he bleep nimble bleeps bleeping at his bleep bleeping. He bleeped forward bleeping to prevent the unwanted bleep and was rewarded for his efforts by a hard bleep to his bleep bleep.  
  
Celeborn tightened his hold on Haldir's hair causing the young Elf to cry out in bleep. "Do not move, young one. Let the Lady see to your bleepness. For it is my bleep to not only bleep your bleep bleep but your bleep bleep as well."  
  
Haldir whimpered around the bleepful of bleep but did not pull away from the next gentle bleeption of his bleep.  
  
Celeborn sensed the distress of the young Elf and bid Galadriel to cease her bleeping. Pushing Haldir back, he lowered himself onto the ground and then pulled Haldir into his arms. "I sense that you are anguished by this ordeal little one. What is it that troubles you so?"  
  
Haldir looked as if he were a small child. Turning shy eyes to the Lord he muttered. "Forgive me my Lord but I have never been bleepen in such a manner and I fear that your bleep will cause me great harm."  
  
Galadriel leaned up and bleeped the top of Haldir's bleep. "Do not worry little one for even I have been bleepen by the Lord in this manner many times. Allow me to attend to you so that it might ease his bleep. I promise that you will not be harmed."  
  
Haldir nodded his assent and placed his head upon Celeborn's shoulder trying unsuccessfully to relax.  
  
Galadriel resumed her tender bleeps all the while murmuring soft reassurances to Haldir. She added more of the bleep to her bleeps and gently bleeped the bleeping again. This was surely bleep territory as was evident by the bleep bleepness of his bleeps. So she contented herself to bleeping them and bleeping them adding more of the bleep as needed.  
  
Haldir was starting to relax a bit. He knew two things. One was that the more that she bleeped at him the more that he was beginning to relax. Two if he bleeped up it bleep. So he willed himself to focus only on the good bleeps that were slowly starting to bleep.  
  
Galadriel was sure of the fact that Haldir was finally relaxing. The bleeps that she was taking were starting to bleep small bleeps from Haldir. She bleeped more bleep onto her bleeps and slowly started to bleep bleep. There was more resistance so she bleeped down and took her time bleeping the bleeply bleeped bleeps.  
  
Celeborn locked eyes with Galadriel and knew she was close to bleeping bleep. He bleeped the side of Haldir's face, bleeping him to lift it from his bleep. He placed butterfly bleeps along Haldir's bleep before bleeping his bleeps lightly.  
  
Haldir bleeped as Galadriel bleeped her bleep pass the bleep bleeps and gently bleeped. His bleep was bleeped, however, for Celeborn chose that moment bleepen his bleep. His mind whirled as bleep and bleep warred as Celeborn's bleep bleeped Galadriel's bleeps. Try as he might Haldir could not establish bleep with the bleep; it was a thoroughly unnerving experience. Never before had he bleeped the bleep and it chafed against his natural instincts.  
  
Bleeping more bleep to her bleep Galadriel took up a light bleeping bleep and was bleeped to bleep that Haldir was becoming more receptive to the bleep of her bleep. Bleeping her bleep along the bleep bleep of his bleep she lightly bleeped his bleep.  
  
Haldir bleeped into Celeborn's bleep at this new bleep to his bleeps. It felt like a small bolt of lightening had bleeped him and he was impressed at how quickly something so bleepful could turn so bleeply bleep. He turned his attention back to Celeborn's bleeping bleep.  
  
Celeborn chuckled lightly at the look of shock that had crossed Haldir's face. He caught the look of triumph that Galadriel flashed him and knew that she was about to bleep her bleep bleep. Seeking to bleep Haldir once again he bleeped between their bleeps and bleeped his bleeping bleep.  
  
Haldir's emotions were in turmoil, his bleeps were bleeped by the myriad of bleeps coursing through his bleep. He threw back his head and bleeped aloud as Galadriel bleeped a bleep bleep. Celeborn gently bleeped at his bleeps and bleep, all the while lightly bleeping his bleep. He was bleeping with bleep and bleeped at the thought of bleeping bleep bleep Celeborn. He prayed desperately that he would be able to bleep his Lord bleeping bleep him.  
  
Galadriel continued to bleep Haldir's bleep. Sensing he was bleep to bleep she abruptly bleep her bleeps and moved away.  
  
Celeborn noted that Galadriel had bleeped her bleeps and released his bleep on Haldir. He bleeped him one last time before bleeping him on his bleeps and bleeps.  
  
Haldir bleeped partially from bleep and partially from bleep as he watched Galadriel bleep a small bleep of bleep to Celeborn.  
  
Galadriel sat before Haldir and took his face lovingly into her hands. She gently bleeped his bleeps with her bleeps as she bleeped him lightly. "Easy, Little One. You have nothing to fear for I will be here with you. All you need remember is to relax for there is no turning back from the path that you have chosen."  
  
Celeborn bleeped the bleep and bleeped more bleep to the bleep of Haldir's bleep bleeping with his bleeps to see how bleep the Elf was for bleeption. He noted with satisfaction that one bleep was easily bleeped but frowned when a bleep was bleeped bleep. He spent a moment bleeping and bleeping the bleeped bleeping before attempting to bleep another bleep. This time bleep was bleeped and he slowly bleep his bleeps, bleeping Haldir bleep even further.  
  
Haldir's breath caught in his throat at the bleepful bleep of Celeborn's bleep bleep. He wanted Celeborn to bleep his bleep but he knew no bleep would be bleeped to him.  
  
Galadriel remembered to well her bleep bleeps into bleep with Celeborn. She bleeped her bleeps against Haldir's bleeping to bleep him. Her bleep found its way between his bleeped bleep and she bleeped it lightly against his. She bleeped Haldir to become the bleep and bleeped the bleep. Bleeping his bleeps and bleeps as Celeborn bleeped a bleep bleep.  
  
Satisfied that he would not bleep Haldir's bleep bleep, Celeborn bleep his bleeps and bleeply bleeped his bleep. He bleeped gently with the bleep of his bleep then bleeped past the bleep bleeps that sought to bleep him bleep.  
  
Haldir cried out bleeping the bleep with Galadriel. He bleeped his bleeps even as Celeborn slowly bleeped him. Pride deserted him.  
  
"Nay, My Lord. I cannot do this thing. Even now you are bleeping me bleep."  
  
Tears streamed down his face at the bleep of Celeborn's bleep.  
  
Celeborn was bleeped to bleep at Haldir's bleep. "You only prolong the inevitable. Relax child for you are making it worse than it needs to be. Have you this much bleep for your bleeps as you bleepy your bleep upon them?"  
  
Galadriel sent Celeborn a warning glance. He was frustrated by his bleep to find bleep but she would not allow him to destroy Haldir's spirit. She continued to bleep the bleeping young Elf until he relaxed enough for Celeborn to once again bleep bleep.  
  
This time Haldir relaxed enough for Celeborn to bleeply bleep himself.  
  
Celeborn allowed Haldir a few moments to bleep to his bleep as he bleeped in the Elf's bleep, bleep, bleep. Haldir was bleeply bleep, so bleep in fact that Celeborn could bleep the bleep of Haldir's bleep. Ai' it was bleep bleep.  
  
Haldir, on the other hand, was bleeping his bleep so hard that Galadriel could swear she heard them bleeping.  
  
"You must relax, Little One. It will do no good for you to add to your torment, it may seem too much to bear but trust your beloved Lady, this bleep will bleeply bleep."  
  
Haldir unclenched his jaw and willed himself to relax once again.  
  
Celeborn could bleep the Elf bleeping bleep bleep. He gave a tentative bleep of his bleeps and was able to bleep a bit bleeper into the bleep bleep of Haldir's bleep. He took up a steady bleep of bleeping, bleeping about bleep, and once again bleeping bleep. Once he found a bleep that bleeped him, he kept it.  
  
Haldir was bleep between bleeping to bleep out for bleep and bleeping to bleep out of bleep bleep. The bleep that had bleeped him since the beginning of this ordeal had been bleeped by a bleeping bleep of bleep that bleeped to bleep him.  
  
Bleeping Haldir's bleeps, Celeborn bleeped his bleeping. Although he was an older Elf and would usually be bleeper with his bleep, this experience was proving to be almost too much. He bleep his bleep bleeping within him and he bleeped a bleep to the Heavens as he bleep bleep in one final bleep and bleep.  
  
After a pregnant pause, Celeborn slowly bleep his bleeply bleeping bleep and bleeped to bleep. Once the final article of clothing was bleeped he gave Galadriel a look and left.  
  
Haldir watched with shock as Galadriel rose to her feet and started to follow Celeborn form the garden. His body burned with need and he was still trying to sort out all the emotion s that ran rampant through his mind. He wanted bleep, bleep, to bleep that he had bleep.  
  
"Nay, My Lady," he sobbed in despair as the realization of their desertion impacted his befuddled senses. "Please, I beg you, do not leave me alone. I am in agony." He crumpled in a ball on the ground, sobs racking his slender frame.  
  
Galadriel's instincts told her that they might have pushed the young Elf to far. Compassion moved her to comfort him. She returned to his side and pulled him to her bleep. She gently stroked his hair and whispered quiet admissions of her bleep for him, not unlike a mother soothing a grieving child.  
  
His sobs subsided and she gently wiped the remaining tears from his face. Rising gracefully to her feet, she bleeply bleeped her bleep.  
  
Haldir gazed upon his Lady with a look of adoration. She truly was a vision standing beneath the willows, sunlight dancing across her golden bleep.  
  
Galadriel bleeped herself to the bleep and bleeped her bleeps in invitation. She bleeped with bleep as Haldir's bleeps settled upon her bleep. His bleep was making lazy circles around her bleep.  
  
Watching Celeborn bleep the younger Elf had bleep the bleeps of bleep bleep her. She had thought to find her bleep in her lifemate's bleeps but the thought of Haldir bleeping into her bleep sent delicious bleeps bleep her.  
  
With an impatience born of bleeped bleep, Haldir bleeped himself between Galadriel's bleeps. The heady bleep of her bleep bleeped him and with practiced bleep he bleeped her. A bleep bleeped his bleeps as the bleep bleep of her bleep bleeped him. Mindless with bleep and bleep, he began a bleep, bleep bleep, which bleeped bleeps and bleeps from Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel was beyond coherent thought; Haldir's bleeps quickly bleep her bleep the bleep and she bleeped his name.  
  
Galadriel's bleep caused Haldir to bleep bleep. He bleep bleep, bleeping himself bleep as he bleep his bleep bleep bleep her. Haldir bleeped bleep her, bleeping heavily while he waited for the world to right itself.  
  
Galadriel gently stroked Haldir's hair when he had recovered enough to move to her side. "Now, Young One, heed my words well. The next four seasons had better find you in contemplation on the hurt you have caused others. I have gifted you with bleep this time but cannot say if the next will find you bleeped."  
  
She rose then and bleeped, leaving a silent Haldir to contemplate her words.  
  
The End  
  
For the unedited, writers' cut version of the fan fiction story and its sequel, please visit: http:torturedscribes.feybles.com 


End file.
